


Ficlet Friday Ask: MorMor Cutting

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Cutting, M/M, Self-Harm, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"MorMor complicated relationship. Sebastian discovers that Jim cuts himself because he thinks that Sebastian should choose someone who would make him happier. Happy ending. The real world itself is angsty enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: MorMor Cutting

Sebastian Moran wasn’t the most brilliant person, if one were to ask his boss, Jim Moriarty, but he wasn’t as oblivious as Jim thought.

He noticed Jim’s mood swings. Those sad, dark, days where he would lock himself away in his room and then return acting like nothing was wrong. Usually, these moments were most evident after Sebastian talked to other people. People that made him laugh or smile effortlessly. 

It was a pattern. 

Jim Moriarty was a creature of habit. He had particular things that he had to do at particular times. Breakfast was always at ten. Tea was always at four. He’d always answer emails before noon. Thursdays Sebastian was allowed to pick their date location, which was about as non-planned as they were.

But, this sad pattern easily interrupted these rhythms. It was like Jim became singularly focused on moping and hiding away from Sebastian.

It was happening again, Sebastian had chatted with an old army friend they bumped into on the street. Jim could easily see that his “old friend” had been a bit of a “romantic old friend”. The squeeze of the arm, the crinkle in the corners of his eyes, the genuine warm laugh. Sebastian could practically see Jim fading away in his dark thoughts the longer he talked. 

Jim mumbled something, “…paperwork…at the…I’m…go…”

And then was gone, slinking down the street and out of sight before Sebastian could stop him. It was hardly a mystery where he was going, there was only one place Jim would go when he was in that mood. Directly back to their flat.

“I’ve gotta go.” Sebastian smiled at his old friend, but then hurried to follow Jim. He didn’t want Jim to notice him, so he just followed the man back to the flat…letting him enter first. Then waiting a full minute before silently entering himself.

He was a trained solider, he knew how to sneak into a house undetected. 

Jim was in his room, the door just ever so slightly ajar, probably to hear Sebastian if he came in. The sniper eased closer, not even making the floor creak. From the tiny crack in the door, he could finally see what he had suspected was going on.

Jim was on his bed, hunched over his leg. Adding new cuts to old scars there with a small pen blade. He was always so careful to put them in places that Sebastian wouldn’t see…

But, the sniper wasn’t so oblivious.

Sebastian took a soft breath before he knocked gently, startling Jim.

“Seb! Christ! I told you not to–” Jim began to shout as he tried to quickly hide his leg and the blade. Tears were welling in his eyes and dripping off his chin, so he hastily scrubbed at his face.

“Jim.” Sebastian’s deep mono-syllable sentence carrying enough authority to still Jim as he eased the door open slowly.

Jim Moriarty stared up at his sniper, there was anger, frustration, and mostly sorrow in his eyes. Sebastian didn’t comment on what he’d just witnessed, instead he slowly sat on the edge of the bed, offering a hand.

Slowly, Jim’s pale fingers intertwined with his. They trembled. Jim sniffled.

“You should…leave me.”

Sebastian frowned.

“I…I can’t make you happy…like  _he_ did.” Jim’s voice cracked as he spoke around soft, hitching, sobs.

Sebastian gently squeezed Jim’s fingers, raising his hand to press a soft kiss on one of Jim’s knuckles. “Who says I’m not happy?”

Jim blinked, looking at him and then away. “You…your laugh is different…around me. Your eyes don’t crinkle up when you stare…I…I make you dress how I want. I’m not a good person…”

“That’s my real laugh, Jim.” Sebastian assured gently, “You make me really laugh…the other one is just polite.” He gently smoothed his thumb over Jim’s, “My eyes don’t crinkle because I’m not forcing a grin around you.” He reached over to wipe the tears from Jim’s face. “And if you didn’t dress me, who would? I’m not that smart, eh?” He smiled gently.

Jim bit his lip, clearly trying not to smile, “You are a moron…” He mumbled.

Sebastian nodded, gently pulling Jim into a soothing embrace. “I’m not leaving you, Boss. You’ll have to kill me first.”

Jim mumbled something against Sebastian’s chest, but it was lost in the sniper’s embrace. The pen blade slowly found it’s way to Sebastian’s grasp. The sniper said nothing about it, just nodding silently. They’d work this out together.


End file.
